Support Characters
Below are a list of Supporting Characters in YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube. Unlike party members, Support Characters are used as an equipment item for each party member to use - each having their own abilities. Beeswax * Ability: Increase attack power, agility down, Water defense up * How to Recruit: Automatically joins with Morshu Anutu * Ability: Increase defense power, Fire defense up * How to Recruit: Automatically joins with Morshu. Old Man * Ability: Increase agility, defense down, Dark defense up * How to Recruit: Automatically joins with Morshu. Ipo * Ability: Increases intelligence, Light defense up * How to Recruit: Speak to Ipo after Gwonam joins. Duke Onkled * Ability: Defense down, Prevents mute * How to Recruit: After liberating Duke Onkled's fortress, speak to him and ask him to join. Fari * Ability: Auto-Haste, Increase defense power * How to Recruit: Automatically joins when entering Duke Onkled's fortress. Lady Alma * Ability: Earth defense up, Prevents blind and poison * How to Recruit: After defeating Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime, speak with Lady Alma to recruit her. Mayor Kravindish * Ability: Increase intelligence power, Attack down * How to Recruit: Automatically joins after the events in Tykogi Tower. George * Ability: Auto-Regen * How to Recruit: Automatically joins after the events in Tykogi Tower. Chip * Support Ability: Increases agility, improves Light defense * How to Recruit: Automatically joins with Sonic. Garterbelt * Support Ability: Light defense up, Dark defense up, Prevents darkness and poison * How to Recruit: Complete three of Garterbelt's Ghost Hunts. Brief * Support Ability: Prevent critical hits, Dark defense up * How to Recruit: Complete one of Garterbelt's Ghost Hunts. Meiling Hong/China * Support Ability: Increases agility, Fire defense up * How to Recruit: After recruiting Reimu and Marisa, speak to Meiling outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Defeat her in a fight to gain her support. Patchouli Knowledge * Support Ability: Elemental defense up (fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth), Increases intelligence * How to Recruit: After recruiting Reimu and Marisa, speak to Patchouli in the library. Defeat her and Koakuma to gain their support. Koakuma * Support Ability: Dark attack up * How to Recruit: Joins with Patchouli. Sakuya Izayoi * Support Ability: Auto-Haste, Prevents slow and paralysis * How to Recruit: After recruiting Reimu and Marisa, speak to Sakuya inside the mansion. Defeat her to gain her support. Remilia Scarlet * Support Ability: Attack increased, agility increased * How to Recruit: After gaining the support of the Scarlet Devil Mansion residents, speak with her in her chamber. Defeat her to gain her support. Akira Kogami * Support Ability: Attack up, Water attack up, Water defense up * How to Recruit: Joins with Konata. Minoru Shiraishi * Support Ability: Defense up, Agility up * How to Recruit: Joins with Konata. Forte * Support Ability: Defense up, agility decreased * How to Recruit: After completing "The King's Epic Adventure" Chapter 3, enter the base's basement. Speak to Forte and complement his music. He will join if you continue to complement him. Daiyousei * Support Ability: Ice and water defense up, Wind attack up * How to Recruit: Joins with Cirno. Mark * Support Ability: Prevents confusion * How to Recruit: Joins with Tommy Wiseau. Lisa * Support Ability: Prevents instant death * How to Recruit: Joins with Tommy Wiseau. Gnorris * Support Ability: Auto-Magic Regen * How to Recruit: As long as you never fought Gnorris in I.M. Meen's labyrinth he should join after defeating I.M. Meen. Kyle Justin * Support Ability: Defense and intelligence up * How to Recruit: Joins with AVGN. Walweegee * Support Ability: Attack up, Auto-Haste * How to Recruit: Gain over 1800 Gamer's Score and exchange them to Rinnosuke. Walleo * Support Ability: Auto-Regen, Defense up * How to Recruit: Gain over 1800 Gamer's Score and exchange them to Rinnosuke. Lickboot * Support Ability: Doubles experience points * How to Recruit: Gain over 2000 Gamer's Score and exchange them to Rinnosuke. Scatman * Support Ability: Half MP Cost * How to Recruit: Gain over 2500 Gamer's Score and exchange them to Rinnosuke. Chen * Support Ability: Auto-Haste * How to Recruit: Gain over 3000 Gamer's Score and exchange them to Rinnosuke. Ran Yakumo * Support Ability: Auto-Regen, Auto-Magic Regen * How to Recruit: Gain over 3500 Gamer's Score and exchange them to Rinnosuke. Yukari Yakumo * Support Ability: Auto-Reflect, Nullify all status effects * How to Recruit: Gain over 4500 Gamer's Score and exchange them to Rinnosuke. Carmen * Support Ability: Increase attack * How to Recruit: Joins with Dr. Rabbit. Shao * Support Ability: Increase defense * How to Recruit: Joins with Dr. Rabbit. Masada * Support Ability: Dark Affinity Up, Defense +50, Prevents Instant Death, Darkness, and Sleep * How to Recruit: Gain over 4200 Gamer's Score and exchange them to Rinnosuke. Rinnosuke Morichika * Support Ability: Auto-Reflect, Auto-Haste, Auto-Regen, Stats increase * How to Recruit: Obtain all the other Supports, then speak to him in the base. : Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG